New Begins
by Autumn Prower697
Summary: This is my second story it's set 4years after my first story love & loss SonAmy forever
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sonic's POV

"H-hi...S-Sonic...its um...be awhile" I'm looking at her with shock "Amy...I-I-I'd never thought I-I-I'd see you again" tears are starting to well up in my eyes "well li like I-I said (sniffle) I-I-I'd find my way ba-ba-back and no-no-now I have and I've missed you so much Sonic and I havant been able to get you off my mind since you left it took me a long time 4 years to be exacta but I'm back and" before she said anymore I took her hand in mine pulled her close and kiss her she puts her arms around my neck and starts to cry I pull away look at her and dry her eyes "what's wrong Ames" "nothing I'm just so happy and I get to say that I love you Sonic and I never stopped loving you" "I love you to Ames and I never stopped loving or thinking about you ether" and I pull her back in and kiss her again when we pull away she looks at me with those beautiful eyes I've missed so much "Sonic" "ya Ames" I'm tired" "well come in then and you can lie down".

Amy's POV

"Sonic will you lay with me" "ya ok" as I lay down Sonic lays next to me and rapes his arms around me to holed me closer and with in seconds I fall asleep I'm woken by a bang on the door and Sonic gets up to see who it is I get up and follow "hi Sonic are you doing anything later tomorrow" "no why Tails what's going on tomorrow "we're having a party for Cream's birthday I've planed everything all you need to do is show up" "ok Tails I'll be there" "really you you will" "yes I just said I will" "well it's just that you barely leave your house anymore so I just wasn't shore you'd come" "well I'm coming so I'll see you at...what time" "5pm" "alright see you then little buddy" I wait for him around the corner and he just looks at me with an confused face "what" "what did Tails mean you don't leave the house much anymore" "Ames I don't leave the house very often because I don't fill like leavening the house but I still go on my runs and kick eggheads butt but other than that I don't really go anywhere" "this is because of me" "no Ames it's not your fault don't blame yourself your back that's all that matters now do what to go see your place it's been untouched for 4 years you do have the key" I pull the key out of my bag "right here" "ok let's go then" we walk outside and Sonic picks me up and he runs all the way to my house when he stops and puts me down I'm standing in front of the the door to a place I ones new well hear goose I push the door open and step inside first I go to the kitchen "it's just how I left it" "well of corse it is no one has been in here for 4 years" "I know lets go see the lounge room I bet I need a new couch" "and why would you need a new couch" "because you spilt chilly all over it and I was going to get it cleaned but by now that chilly would have rotten right threw" "o that's why" "yes that's why" Sonic's checks go bright red now I've done it as we continue the walk though my house we head up the stairs and I walk in to my bedroom and I see my untidy bed that I said I'd make when I got home my closet full of my cloths from when I was 15 they wouldn't still fit me now lucky I have some with me now I look at Sonic he's looking at something that's siting on my bedside table "hay Sonic what you looking at" and he moves away so I can see a big smile on my face when I see what it is "it's the first photo we ever had together I remember that day" "yep that's the day you came up from behind and had Cream take the pic before I knew what was going on" "we were so crazy back then" he smiles he has such a nice smile "who new that the craziness would turn out to be love" I look at Sonic and he has that I have an idea look on his face "Sonic what's" "Ames we haven't been on our first date have we" "no i guess we haven't what are you getting at hedgehog" he gives me a cheeky smile " right now anywhere you what to go will go what do you say"I don't have to even think about it"I say yes yes yes of cores" "so were are we going" "we're going anywhere the wind takes us".

I did that because I didn't want them to go to twinkle park like every other time someone sends them on there first date.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonic's POV

I pick her up and start to run I don't know were but I just keep going until I decide to stop I put her down she smiles at me then looks around her I look around and see that we've stopped in a meadowy "Sonic isn't it beautiful" "it's not nearly as beautiful as you" "ow Sonic" she runs up and tackles me in one of her bear hugs that can take your breath away literately "Sonic" "yes Ames" "never leave me again" "Ames you tolled me to go I would have stayed if" "no that's not what I mean" "then what do you mean Ames" "what I mean is don't you ever runaway from me again" "and why would I runaway from my girlfriend" "did I hear you right did you just call me your girlfriend" "well only if that's what you want otherwise no you heard wrong" she has the biggest brightest smiley on her face now and I'm pretty happy with myself because I'm the one who got it there "of cores I what to be your girlfriend that's all I've ever wanted since I meet you" "Ames" "yes Sonic" I think we should go back to my place now" "why" "well because it's um getting dark" she look around her and sees that the sun is going down then she looks at me and I think she caches my drift "ok then lets go back because your right Sonic it is getting dark ;)" before I pick her up I put my arms around her wast and hold her close she puts her arms around my neck.

Amy's POV

As Sonic kisses me I fall in love with him all over again we stay like this what felt like forever but was relay only like 5 minuets as we pull away he just picks me up and starts to run all the way to his house OMG I've died and gone to heaven. Sonic's POV As I wake I see that it wasn't a dream because in my arms is the most beautiful girl in the whole world and she's all mine I'm so happy I can't explain how happy I am I lightly move her soft quills and give her a kiss on the forehead then I go down stairs and start on breakfast then I here the middle step creek and that's when I know she's coming down the stairs she must smell the pancakes "morning Ames" "how did you know I was behind you" "the middle step it creeks" "I know but I didn't think it was that loud" "o well it is" I walk over to her and kiss her forehead "now what do you like on your pancakes". Amy's POV "Sonic" "ya Ames" "it's 4:30" "so" "so we have to go to Tails place" "why" "Cream party remember" "o ya that's right um are you ready to see everyone again" "I guess" he walks over and just before he picks me up I take his hand "what's up Ames" "Sonic I just...want to thank you" "what for" "for never giving up on me you could have given up but you didn't you waited for me you didn't fall for someone else I" he cut's me off with a kiss (the best way a boyfriend can cut you off 3) "Amy how could I do that when you were the only thing on my mind every second every minuet of everyday and when I was sleeping you were in my dreams I haven't been able to sleep propel sines I came home I love you and have been in love with you for to long it tock me so long to say it and when I finally do your snatched away from me for 4 years but now your back and that's what matters you know last night I had the best sleep of my life just because you were beside me" I smile put my arms around his neck and give him a long kiss and he picks me up while we're still kissing but instead of going to the door he goes up the stairs "Sonic were are you going were going to be late" he smirks at me "o well".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonic's POV

As we get to Tails workshop I put Amy down and we walk up the steps I nock on the door and wait...the door opens "hi Sonic I didn't think you were coming" "sorry got a little distracted now you going to stand in front of the doorway all day" he moves away from the door me and Amy walk in and I swear his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he sore Amy "Amy is that you" "hi Tails it's been a while" "why did you have to stay away for so long we missed you" "and I missed all of you as well" then he looks at us a bit confused "Sonic can you come over hear for one sec" I look at Amy and she just gives me a look that says go on get over there so I walk over to Tails "Sonic were you and Amy holding hands when you came in" "yes why" "well what dous that mean" "it means she's my girl so hands of that's what it means" "wow Sonic you finally told her how you fill" "yes I finally told her what's your point" "my point is it took you this long to finally tell her how you really fill" "it's complicated and i did have plenty of time to think about it and just so you know she only got here yesterday so don't go asking her questions ok now how about we get in there" I walk back over to Amy and take her hand "ready" "as ready as I'll ever be".

Amy's POV

As we walk down the hall I'm getting nerves what if they not happy to see me I have been gone for 4 years just as we're about to go in I pull Sonic back "what's up Ames" "I'm not shore I'm ready it's been 4 years Sonic for all I know they may not evan what to see me" "Amy your being silly they miss you almost as much as I did" Sonic puts his arm over my shoulder "now come no let's get in there" I kiss him on the cheek "ok let's go" when we first walk in everyone stops what there doing and just states and I start to fill very out of place I knew it was going to be like this "Amy" I here a slitty older Cream say "Amy is that you" "hi everyone" I look at Sonic and he looks as confused as I fill "people what's up listen Amy's back so are you just going to stand and state or are you going to come and say hi" after Sonic says that Cream comes up to me gives me a big hug and starts to cry "Amy I've missed you so much why did you stay away for so long" "I missed you to Cream and I'm sorry for staying away for so long and" I pull her away so I can see her face and i pull a little blue box out of my bag in it is a silver chain with a heart shaped locate "happy birthday" "thanks Amy" "now how about we get this party started".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonic's POV

As everyone is dancing and talking and stuff like that I smell the food coming from the kitchen and than I smell it the unmistakable scent there's no dying it and than the tray comes out and I see them each one more perfect than the last I get up and walk over to the food table and pick up one and my moth waters as I take the first bite it's like magic it's perfect shone it is a chilly dog then I fell someone tap on my shoulder and I turn around "Sonic you better not eat all of thous there for everyone" "Tails this is my first one besides if I eat to many Amy's going to kill me" and as if on cue Amy's behind me "Sonic how many have you had already" ""this is my first onsite" she looks at Tails "Tails is that his first" he looks at me to cheek my face for guilt "yes it's his first one" "ok I'll let you of the hook for now but you better not eat to meany" "and what makes you think I'm going to do as you say" then Amy looks me strait in the eye and pulls me down to her level so she can whisper in my ear "because if you eat anymore you are not getting a kiss from me for two hole days" I whisper back to her "that's cruel you know that it's very cruel" she looks up at me "ok fine you win Ames I promise to not eat more than this one" i say as i pick up one more "happy" "yes I am because I win" "you new you were going to win anyway" "yes I did put I was only joking put you already made the promise so now you have to keep it" "that is just plan cruel Ames" "well you just met my dark side now finish that chilly dog clean your face and come dance with me" "put I can't dance" than she looks at me with big puppy dog eyes and I of corse I cave "ok Ames I'll have one dance with you" she smiles at me and hands me a napkin.

Amy's POV

As soon as Sonic done wiping his face I take his hand and pull him over to the dance floor just as a fast song stops and a slow one begins I rap my arms around his neck and he puts his around my wast and we start to dance when the song stops and I look around the room everyone is just staring at us "what are you looking at" "um well are" Cream specks up "are you to together or something" I look at Sonic "do you want to tell them or should I" "everyone listen if we weren't together would I do this" Sonic pulls me in and kisses me right there in front of everyone Cream runs up to us and pulls us in to a tight hug "congrats you two I just knew you would end up together I'm so happy for you" I look at her and smile "thanks Cream".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sonic's POV

Knuckles walks up to me "so you finally told her the truth" "what do you mean knucklehead" "I mean you finally told Amy that you like her everyone knew but you and Amy" "are you kidding me your joking right was I that see through" "when it came to Amy yes" I lightly punch him in the arm and walk over to Amy she's smiling and it's the happiest I have ever seen her "hay I what to take your first picture of you two as a couple" Cream says as she comes up to us with a camera in hand Amy looks at me and I smily take her hand and pull her to me and wrap my arms around her waist and lean my head on top of hers "ok Cream were ready" "yay this is so existing" after She got the pitcher Amy spins around so she can see my face "Sonic I'm still a little tired" "so do you want to go to your house or mine" she looks at me as if I'm stupid so we say are goodbyes to everyone I pick her up and we go to my house.

4 months later

Amy's POV

I'm at the park sitting at a picnic table waiting for Sonic he says he's got a surprise for me and told me to wait for him here so that's what I'm doing but it's been half a hour since he said he'd be here so I'm getting a little board but just as I'm thinking of leaving "sorry Ames I would have been here earlier but the thing I was doing tock a little longer then expected" "it's ok I don't mind" (much) "so what are we doing" "you'll find out but first were going to the mall" "why" he just walks over gives me a kiss picks me up and says "save all questions till the end" and runs of it tock like two seconds to get to the mall "put this on" he hands me a blind fold "why were just going in the mall" "like I said before save all questions till the end" so I put it on and so he doesn't need to direct me he just picks me back up and takes me to the place when he puts me down I think I can take it off but "no pecking" he takes my hand and leads me to the other side of the shop and gives my hand to someone else "what's going on Sonic" "don't worry Ames this nice lady is going to take good care of you trust me your going to be very happy" "ok I trust you" so I let her lead me away "Amy I'll be back in a minuet just sit down in the char that's right behind you" so I sit and wait she comes back in "Amy you can take your blind fold off for this" so I take it off and I'm standing in a dressing room "now put this on" she hands me a beautiful sparkly strapless knee high purple dress "I love it" "well if you love this wait till you see the shoes" she walks out and I quickly put the dress on "Amy you ready" "yes" she comes back in with a shoe box I sit down she opens the box to revile a pare of purple hills once I'm all ready I walk out "wow you look amazing" "and you look very hansom in that suet Sonic" he smiles at me and can't help but think about what he's up to he walks up and goes behind me and puts the blind fold back on picks me up and runs off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sonic's POV

I'm so neves right now and the closer we get the more neves I become I put her down and take the blind fold off she gasps "o Sonic it's beautiful I can't believe you did all this it's amazing and you couldn't have picked a better night for it no clouds and a full moon this is going to be the best candlelight picnic ever and you picked the best spot for it to I love the way the moon reflects of the lake it's just perfect you are the best boyfriend ever" she runs over to me and tackles me to the ground in a bear hug "I love you Sonic you are the best" "I love you to Ames and I know I'm the best your not going to find a cooler hedgehog than me" she gives me a look that says you are to cocky for your own good "don't look at me like that" she smiles kisses me and then we sit down it's perfect then Amy looks at me "Sonic" "yes Ames" "what's going on" "what do you mean" "I mean what are you up to" "ok ok you got me if you will please look at the water all will be reviled.

Amy's POV

Sonic takes my hand and we walk over to the water but the only thing I see is the moons reflection then all of a studied it's lighted up with a big spot light with the words Ames Will You Marry Me in it and when I look at Sonic he's down on one knee with a ring in his hand "Amy we've been through the rut and back to get here and I can't imagine livening the rest of my life without you so what do you say Ames" "yes yes yes a million times yes I wouldn't be able to live the rest of my life without you ether" he stands up and puts the ring on my finger holds me close and kisses me so lovingly that I no this is not a dream Sonic the Hedgehog just asked me to be his wife I fill like I might faint "Ames are you ok" I snap back when I hear Sonic ask me that "ya I'm good" "well do you want to get to that picnic now".

Sonic's POV

"Sonic everyone's here now are you ready yet" Amy and I are about to tell all our friends that we're engaged well everyone but Tails because there's noway I would have been able to do any of that by myself and I'm the neves one "I'm coming" as I quickly go down the steps there's everyone even Shadow came "hay everyone how's it going" "just get on with it" Knuckles says I look at Amy and this is one of those times I'm glad she can read me like a book "we brought you here today to tell you all that last night me and Sonic...got engaged" everyone gets up and cheers Cream runs up and gives us a big hug "o I'm so so so very happy for you this is just fantastic" I walk over to Tails "thanks for the help buddy" "no problem happy to help" "hay Sonic" "yes Knuckles" "so you thinking what I'm thinking" "maybe I am maybe I'm not" I look at knuckles he looks at me we smile and say at the same time "bachelor party".


End file.
